A Quest To A New Land
by Mentalcase97
Summary: Really suck at summaries but ya...A New player wakes up in an unknown place, among new people, in strange place with no idea how he go there. A new chess piece with power unseen ever before has just joined the game with no real loyalties to the two dominating players. Which side will he help? Heavy AU with an OC. Set in episode IV and will move from there.
1. Chapter 1

****Quick Intro/Author's notes:**

**So this is my first ever written story ever, so please keep that in mind when reading. Also this meant to be a teaser of sorts and gauge you (the readers) attention. This story is going to be jumping around a bit in the first few chapters, but i promise it will all make sense in the end. One more thing this story will also be briefly set in another universe, however the majority of this story will be centered in OUAT. Anyways enough of about that onto the story...**

**Disclosure: I do not own any of the following characters or their likeness, except for triston. He is a made up character. All Once Upon A Time characters belong to ABC and ect. I do not make any type of money based on the following story. Also this will be rated M/MA for later content, just to be safe.**

**Prologue:**

***Tristan's Pov***

I could see nothing. Feel nothing, except for the soreness in my muscles. I was blindfolded in some random room, not that I could identify the room if I could see. It was dark and no light was able to penetrate the blind-fold. Not like there was even light within this room. I could feel the cold and metallic floor on my knees, the cold stabbing my knees without remorse. I could feel the darkness surrounding me dulling some of my senses, but sharpening others.

_Why couldn't I remember anything?_ I thought to myself. _The last thing I remember was having lunch with my family and then_…. And then my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a noise, softly at first but growing fiercer with each and every step.

_Thump_…_Thump_…_Thump_.._Thump_! I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps getting louder, as they approached what I assumed was the door to this desolate and light deprived room. I could hear a series of small beeps emanate from the other side followed by a _whooshing_. A small bone-chilling breeze entered the depressing room and I could feel it freezing my blood cold. The unknown entity entered the room followed by another set of lighter footsteps, much softer then the owner's predecessor's footsteps; however each step seemed calculated and precise despites its lighter steps.

I could feel the entities cold gaze pierce through me, filled with such a level of animosity that it contradicted how the other unknown outlander's stare. While the outlander's stare was the same level of intensity as the entities, it seemed more reserved and calculating. This did little to offer any type of comfort or sooth any nerves; especially since I was still chained in an unknown room. Now the only thing that filled the room, besides the obvious silence, was the breathing. Three different sets of breathing.

Without a warning, the unknown entity took three swift and heavy steps towards me and sucker punched me straight in the gut. I could actually feel the wind leaving my lungs as a result of the cheap blow. _Ufff!_ He led another quick blow to my jaw, and then stepped away, before the outlander asked me a question. It was muffed by the fact that I recently had the wind knocked out of me and was busy attempting to recapture the air I lost. It took a minute to compose myself. Although this time the voice, the outlander, repeated the question with a much slower tone and with more pronunciation as if it was speaking to some child. I was not lost to the fact that despite this its tone, the outlander commanded attention and respect. It took me a few more seconds to realize that the voice was a woman's voice. The outlander was a woman.

When I failed to answer yet again my left cheek was greeted by a gloved fist, catching me off guard again; though this time I did not take as long to recuperate from the blow. With more annoyance in her voice she repeated the question once more "Who are you?" in such a cold and menacing tone that I could believe that this woman was no stranger to interrogations. It took yet another blow to my gut before I answered. In a very raspy voice I huffed out "John. John Jacks, now if you don't mind, MAYBE YOU CAN STOP HITTING ME!" I yelled, earning me a sharp slap from the woman. It stung and if I could see I'm sure her hand would leave red marks from where her flesh met my skin. Now of course I was lying about my name. What person gives out their actual name when: they don't know where they are, who took them, or why they wanted them? I'll tell you who only an idiot.

I believed that I made the right move; because deep down in my gut I could that the entity was not to be trifled with. As far as the newly discovered woman went I had no clue as she was able to remain calm and collected the entire. She had only smacked me once across my cheek. I am grateful though because now some things were starting to trickle back into my mind. I began to remember, my path, my journey…my odyssey. I slowly recalled Emma, Mr. Gold, Tony, Dr. Strange, and Obi-wan. The woman interrupted my slowly regained memories with another sharp sting to my opposite cheek; however this time her hand lingered for the briefest of moments before sliding up my face. There she grabbed hold of my blind-fold tugged it down so that it hung loosely around my neck. I was blinded for a second, squinting my eyes as to adjust them to the light deprived room.

It took me mere moments for my eyes to adjust to the now slightly brighten room. Everything was a blur, but things began to clear and become distinguished; that's when I started using my eyes for the first time since being blindfolded. I noticed that the one I referred to as entity was behind the woman, standing well rather blocking the only exit out of this despicable cell. I did not get a really good look at him only seeing his intimidating silhouette, as the female's stance commanded my attention. She was beautiful in a very dark and menacing way. However my appreciation of her was short lived as she utter a single word. A single word with such a cold and fearsome tone that I almost trembled when she spoke. She said as clear as day "Lair." With an unbelievable quickness that I've seen only a few times before, she delivered a swift kick to my head.

That was the last thing I saw before once again I was returned to the everlasting darkness of this accursed cell. Before once again I was thrust into the unknown. Back into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Memories

**Author's Notes:**

**This is rated M/MA for future and current content. All Characters belong to their respective owners save for the few unique characters I invented. **

**Chapter 1: **

_**Sweet Memories **_

****Tristan's POV****

As the darkness enveloped me in a frigid embrace, my mind began to wonder. Returning to happier times, times with my beloved family. The camping trips we used to take during summer vacation, the yearly 4th of July BBQ's, and I remember playing football with my cousins. The happy times with my friends, driving to the beach, going to the movies, or spending Friday nights with them.

Then…. Then façade of the happiness faded away leaving nothing but the memories that I had forgotten till that woman's sharp blow. I could feel the light draining from me as I began to remember…

It was Monday night around 11p.m. and just gotten off from my job at Big Tom's Garage. I was tired. Exhausted. I had a long day in college only to have it topped off by unbelievably crappy day at work. I was supposed to meet up with my parents and sister for dinner, but had to cancel because I was forced to work late tonight. So instead I opted out for some fast food before going back to my apartment to start on my term paper for history. As I drove home I could feel myself slowly begin to welcome the warm comfort that sleep often provides. It was too quiet. I decided to listen to some music to help me stay awake and as I was tuning the radio to find something good to listen to, something unexpected happened….

At that moment overhead there were two golden comets passing over head. A beautiful spectacle to behold for sure, holding my gaze captive for a few brief moments before I was to concentrate again.

As I finally picked a station that was in the middle of playing Nirvana's Come as You Are, a news bulletin came on, cutting off the song. There was lots of static cutting in out and obstructing the meaning of the news bulletin. A man in very stoic voice with the sound of authority said "Attention Citizens of Cost -_tschhhh- in the –tschhhh- _area this is _–ttsssssccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ the Justice _-tschhhhh-_ of _–tschhhhh-_ has issued a level _–tsscchhhh-._ All citizens are to _–tschhhh-_ indoors for their own _-tschhh-_. There is a full _–tschhhhhhhhhh- _occurring." The message lopped around about four different times until on the fifth loop it was completely engulfed in static after "Cost" and then there was silence once again. Only the sound of the car gently running could be heard.

I could feel my pulse spike at the mention of where this service announcement was centered about. My parents, my sister... My family. They were all in danger, and without a second thought in my mind I pulled a quick 180 degree. I almost gave myself whiplash I was maneuvering so quickly. As I got closer to my family's home the night sky lit up with such vivid colors one might think they were battling one another; the golden streaks of yellow drowning out the few emerald and azure lights that lit up the sky.

The entire town was starting to go crazy after hearing the bulletin and all everyone was trying to do was run, which was difficult because for the most part the streets were littered with unattended cars. I speed all the way to my parent's house dogging most cars and ramming through others. I was five minutes away from the house when I got the call… It's a good thing my phone was connected to my car via Bluetooth, because that is when my sister decided to call me. "Tristan? Tristan!? Are you there Tristan?!" she yelled over the phone.

The voice was so intertwined with fear that for a second I almost did not realize that this voice so full of fear and panic belong to my sister. After the briefest of seconds I responded with a hasty and fumbling " Y-Yea I'm here Tori. What's going on? Where are mom and dad?"

Her voice had calmed down a bit after hearing my voice and said "Tristan there is someone in the house. Mom and Dad were downstairs when I stared hearing the voices." now barely speaking above that of a whisper.

"Voices?" I questioned "What do you mean voices?"

She said in a rather hasty manner "I don't know! Sounds like they're speaking French or Germany or something."

"Um.. okay look where are you? I mean specifically where are you Tori?" I asked as I was now only three minutes away and breaking nearly all the speed limits.

"In mom and dad's room why?" she questioned.

I then told her what to do next "Alright go into their closet. In there is a small safe I want you to open it and then get dad's M9 pistol and load the clip. This is just for insurance okay Tori? I don't want you to do anything stupid."

After a few seconds she replied with "okay I promise to stay out of the way until you can get here. Now what's the combination?" I told her the combination and she did as I asked her to.

After a moment of silence I could hear the shuffling of feet and the rummaging of clothes. Then I heard the tumbles of three locks as they slid into place shortly before there was a small creak. My sister replied with "Ok I have it. N-now what do I do Tristan?"

"Okay now stay hidden in the closet Tori. I'm almost home!" I said rather quickly.

"Okay Tri_–tschhh-_" The call was cut off by static then followed by more silence…. She never finished saying my name.

The call had spurred me to go even faster… to become reckless. I was picking up speed and without a care in the world my car was now smashing into the abandoned cars left in the street, instead of swerving around them. My heart was beating faster and faster the closer I had to be home, to the point where I thought it was going so fast it would give the Flash a run for his money. For what felt like an hour my heartbeat was as loud as that of a drum line quickly pumping the crimson cells into very muscle and tissue in my body. I was nearly home, just a few houses down when I heard it. Or rather heard them….

_Bang! _The first shoot rang out as if splitting the night itself in half…splitting my heart. _Bang!...Bang! BANG! _It was quickly followed by three more shoots. I drove straight onto the lawn leaving the keys in the ignition with the car running and the lights on as I sprinted into the house. Deep and panicked breaths, that's what propelled me forward. The front door was slightly ajar.

I ripped open the door then rushed in. Right into a glowing yellow medieval mace, I could hear laughter as whoever wielded the mace made contact with my head. I was flung into a nearby hall on my right hand side, landing in something wet. Something cold. Something Red… I landed with a sickening _squish!_ And then slide into the wall. I was sprawled out on the floor attempting to move my body as a means to recuperate from the massive blow to my head from the mace.

As I was withering in pain I could hear the heavy sound of steps approaching me. _Thump. Thump! Thump! _Till some strange alien figure stood over me, glowing in a golden yellow suit lined with black along with some strange ring like symbol in the center. The figure laughed at me with such an evil and manic laugh that it caused my heart to skip a beat from the fear; a laugh that would strike fear into any being as if it utilized fear itself as a weapon of some sorts. He reached down with curved claws and grabbed me by the neck of my tee-shirt pulling me to face level, but all I noticed was the mouth full of razor sharp teeth smiling at with a look of hunger. He reminded me of an orange colored shark minus the fins with sharp claws, what looked like gills on his neck, and eyes filled with a white hot rage. He just growled at me, like something a tiger would do before pouncing on an unsuspecting prey.

He dragged me into the living where there were four other "people," though I could not see clearly who they were because my eye sight was still a little blurry from the blow to my head. But I could clearly tell that two of the four people were laying face down on the floor, another one was on their knees sniffling before another creature in the golden suit. The Shark-like guy threw me closer to where the sniffling person was before turning to the other creature and having some sort of conversation.

As I landed near the sniffling person I could hear a small gaps escape from their lips and utter a single word. One word that filled me with hope and gratitude "Tristan?" she whispered. It was my sister's voice and she was alive. As I looked up at her I could feel the joy returning to me and a sense of relief.

But what stunted and shocked me the most was the state she was in. Once I saw my sister's face…

****Tori's POV****

"Tristan?" I whisper hopefully as I look down at the man who had a little bit of blood running down his nose. Despite the bloody nose and dishevel-ish hair he appeared to be alright…for the most part.

He made a groan of pain before acknowledging my question. With pain laced with his words he replied "Ya? I'm here Tori. What's going on? And who is captain Sharky and his friend over there?" the last of which was said in a joking and contempt filled manner.

I gave my brother a faint smile at his attempt to change the atmosphere of the situation. When I smiled at him he returned the gesture with a slight smirk of his own. I could see the fear in his eyes at the situation and his attempt to make it less of a nightmare. I answered my brother's questions with "I don't know. I was hiding in the closet when that _thing _with orange skin came in and found me in the closet. It shot something _yellow_ at the phone that disintegrated it!"

"Wait what?" he asked in astonishment. "Really?! What on _earth_ could do something like that?" I questioned her again.

"I don't think that there is anything on earth that could do such a thing..." I gave a brief pause then continued "Then he came at me… I panicked Tristan. I didn't know what to do." I said softly. And I hugged my injured right arm, the one caked in dried in blood, closely to my chest.

I saw his gaze shift to my now battered arm, a look of utter horror came over his followed shortly by face full of sorrow. As if the weight of the world came crashing down upon him. He said rather somberly with down cast eyes " I'm Sorry Tori…" his eyes now meet mine. "I wasn't fast enough… not fast enough to save you…" he said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Tristan it's not your fault." I said before reaching with my good hand to cup his face. "You couldn't have known that today of all days, that there would be an alien attack. So don't beat yourself up." I said as reassuringly as possible.

He reached up with his own hand, covering my own as he placed it gently over mine. "I know Tori its just…" he paused to think for a moment.

However as my brother paused to think and finish his thoughts, a terrible roar was let lose by one of the creatures dressed in the yellow and black glowing suits. They had been arguing the entire time Tristan and I were talking, but now it was starting to get physical. The shark creature shoved other one that possessed the looks of a squid, but walked on three legs. The squid faced one took one step back and with a look of determination stepped forward closing the distance between the two once again and throw a slimy fist into the other's gut. This earned a sharp groan from the other with a low _ugh._

It was then that the Shark faced thing gave a low growl before what looked like a yellow shield emerged from the ring on his finger. Then he rammed the squid like creature with said shield taking him by surprise. In retaliation the other one formed a battering ram of sorts with his golden ring and sent flying it towards the shark's shield. While the shark braced for the impact, nothing prepared him for the blow that the squid landed, shattering the shark's shield and throwing him clear across the other side of the room. With a quickness one would not expect from a walking squid he rushed to the shark now with a golden yellow short sword in one hand and a regular one in the other. Trapping the shark beneath him he raised the short sword to the shark's neck and held it there before growling out a very threatening response in a strange dialect while pointing at us. It didn't matter what language you spoke or understood the meaning of his message was obliviously clear and it had something to do with us. My brother and I. And that was to stay away from us.

The squid like creature got up carefully and then just as suddenly as the yellow weapons appeared, they disappeared back into the thin air. The shark then stood up furiously and stalked out the front door onto the yard. He then did something that surprise my brother and I. He spoke. He spoke nearly perfect English, there was a slight accent to the way he talked but he spoke. Due to sheer shock of this neither one of us heard him, instead his words phased right through us. Cocking his head to the side he spoke again "I am speaking your language correct?" he said as if it were a rhetorical question. We were both shocked at his question but I was the first to recover and answer him. I the more rebellious of the two spat back "Yea, we hear you. What do you want?"

A cruel simile appeared over his face and as he spoke it was as if his words were laced with fear "Haha you have a fire of defiance within you. I like that in my females." He took several strides forward his hand outstretched forward. As if looking to capture my face within his slimy tentacle.

He did not get the chance to do so however as my left hand curled up into a fist made contact with I assumed was its stomach of sorts with a sickening _squish! _

He gave a low growl from the blown as if the strike from me was nothing more but just an annoyance. "Hmm as much as I like that fire….I'm going to enjoy break you. Your Spirit. Your Mind. Your Fire." He said in very sadistic manner as he battered both of my hands away and with another slimily appendage wrapped it around my neck. Giving a slight squeeze and temporarily making it harder to breath to further emphasize his statement. My eyes began to water as a result and from the corner of my eye I could tell my brother did not like this particular predicament.

While the squid was enjoying torturing me, my brother did something that surprised both of us. "NO!" he roared. My brother attacked him with the ferocity of a lion grappling with him until Tristan mange to free me of the squids grasp. I heaved in a large breath, nearly causing me to have a coughing fit. My brother had the advantage for only a moment and that was because of surprise attack and his years of high school wrestling to help him. The moment the squid had managed to recompose himself, Tristan started to lose any edge that he held over the alien. As the battle waged on Tristan's struggled became more and more desperate, looking for any weakness the squid might have to exploit. Tristan smashed his fist into the creature's mouth drawing green blood from the creature; however the tables had shifted in the alien's favor as Tristan's attacks became more and more sluggish. Now it was the alien's turn and he slugged my brother right smack in the middle of his nose drawing Tristan's crimson blood.

The squid had now managed to kick Tristan off of him and create some distance between the two of them. There was still some of the green liquid left on his lip, while Tristan's nose still had a little blood dripping from it. The alien and my brother circle each other for a moment until now Tristan was in front of me. The ever protective brother took one small glance over his shoulder to as if to tell me to run. I gave a small nod and began to walk backwards until the squid noticed my movements gave an irritated growl, it only served to slow my process to the kitchen. "Go" Tristan huffed out.

It was then that I turned and heard the alien say "You wont get far bitch." And then he was once again holding a golden short sword and spiked gantlet on his other fist.

I ran as fast as I could to kitchen now looking for some sort of weapon to use anything that would inflict some type of damage to alien squid. I as I rummaged through the various drawers I could hear a loud _crash_, followed by _umph! _It was then followed by ear splitting and blood curling cry as some unknown entity tried to regain its breath. It was the cry of desperate animal attempting to recapture the air escaping from its lungs.

I finally found something that might work a large 10 inch butcher knife with a stainless steel blade and a black plastic handle. Knife in hand with the blade in a downward position, much like the old horror movies; I approached the living room once again the blade reflecting what little light there was. I could see a broken lamp near the entrance of the living room, with a few drops of florescent green liquid on the shade.

I could clearly see what was happening now. The squid was in a crouched position over my brother, his back to me and his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Tristan's face was just on the verge of transforming from the darker shades of azure to the lightest shades of amethyst. Tristan was attempting to wedge his hands in between the squid's slimy tentacles and allow some air to penetrate through the vice like grip around his throat.

I felt a surge of anger course through my body, filling my belly with a red hot fire. I rushed the squid with the blade raised high above me, ready to strike a crushing blow to the creature harming my brother. My mouth was agape in a silent scream of rage. With all the strength I could muster I plunged the blade in a downward fashion, piercing his right shoulder.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! You little piece of Shit! FUCK!" He roared and then slightly loosens his grip on Tristan's throat. Which resulted in a sharp gasp as Tristan was able to fill his lungs with the air he had so desperately fought for. The squid's face quickly turned around at me and gave me a death glare. "You'll pay for that!" the alien creature spat out.

That was all the respite that Tristan needed to once again to throw together one more final attack. He plowed his hands down breaking lose the creatures grip on my brother, and kneed him in the groan. Caught complete of guard from Tristan's sudden burst of attack the alien was forced off of my brother. Tristan was now it seemed to be acting on instinct and reach for the kitchen knife still lodge within the squids back before throwing the space creature off of him.

Tristan stood up and stood before me, acting as a protective barrier between the alien and me. The knife point outward as if he were yielding a sword, still dripping with the vibrant emerald liquid. The alien took a second to recuperate before letting out, in a very raged breath "Oh no you don't, earth scum I will not be beaten by the likes of you and that bitch of a sister!" His eyes then flashed gold and he threw out his fist. From the ring he wore on one of his tentacles a yellow see through hand the size of a person, came out and smacked Tristan out of the way. The very same hand then shot out towards me. It wrapped around me in a vice grip. Another yellow clear object came at me. It was a trident shaped object.

I did not notice it at first, I only felt the cold and then there was the sound of dripping liquid hit the floor. _Splash…Splash…Splash._ I looked down and saw it. I saw the Trident, plunged horizontally across my chest. One of the three prongs was protruding from where my heart would be.

"Shit." I said softly. I felt tired….sleepy almost. My eyes began to flutter open and closed. I was overcome with such tiredness that I so desperately wanted to sleep. The deep sleep began called out my name, beckoning me to come and embrace the sleep. The endless sleep that comes to greet all living creatures. I am just too tired to keep on fighting the sleep….I embraced the endless sleep….


	3. Chapter 3 Deja Vu

**Authors Note: **

**This story is rated M/MA for future an current content. All of the characters belong to their respective owners save for the few original characters I created. Please follow and review thank you. ****I also wanted to thank those that review it helps a lot. **

**Chapter 2:**

_**Déjà Vu **_

**** Dark Jedi Nova POV****

_Whoosh_. The door to the security room opens as I stepped forward to the gunmetal door. _Dam its cold in here_. I thought to myself. I could see the warmth of my breath as I exhaled once again into the chilling room. _It's not so much the actual cold that is bothering me. It's being so close to my master that is giving me these bone chilling shudders. His force presence is very much like that of a black hole sucking the light, life, and heat out of everything near it. _I thought to myself again, now stepping closer to the one of four monitoring station in the room before me. There was no one there except for a lone Imperial lieutenant that was occupying himself with something on the monitor. Another quick glance around the room to be certain that there was no one else in the room, and then I approached the lone Imperial.

He was so engrossed with whatever communication or security work that the Imperial lieutenant did not even notice my approach until I was right behind him. "Lieutenant!" I called out in a tone that demanded his immediate respect and attention. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he tried to stand, salute, and face me. I swear I nearly gave the lieutenant a heart attack due to my sudden and obviously surprising appearance. "S-Sir….um I mean Ma-Ma'am!" The Lieutenant stuttered out very loudly while his face clearly flushed due to his mistake that I was not a man. Embarrassment was written all across his face in a deep scarlet ink. A small insidious simile creep onto my face due to the Imperial's startled reaction.

"Excuse me Lieutenant?!" I asked with false anger weaved into my voice at his mistake. "Apologies Ma'am I…I was not expecting anyone to show up while I was working."

"Well I'm here now Lieutenant" I said emphasizing his status as a low ranking lieutenant. "Yes Ma'am" He saluted "Is there any assistance I may be able to provide you with Ma'am?"

Knowing I had spooked the lone Lieutenant enough I decided it was time to get down to business. "Yes Lieutenant, bring up a holo vid of the newly acquired prisoner G3-X946 on the central terminal." He very stiffly and militarily replied with "Yes Ma'am! Right away Ma'am." He then went to one of the nearby security terminals to fulfill the task I gave him.

I then took a few steps forward and to the left so that I was now facing the central holo terminal in the room. My back was to the Lieutenant, but I could hear the distinct sound of his fingers as they worked his magic. The terminal then came to life displaying a azure miniature figure in the small 10x10x12 cell. "That I'll be all Lieutenant, you are dismissed." With that the Imperial Lieutenant gave a stiff nod then returned to his previous station to continue his work. And I once again fell back into my own thoughts once more.

_Who is this strange man? And what in the name of the force is he wearing?_ I thought to myself. _When he was brought in, the only weapon that he possessed was an unfinished light saber. If faced with any sort of trouble trying to activate his saber in its given condition would have most likely result in his own death. _A solemn look of disapproval crossed my previously stoic face as I thought _Fool. Not even a blaster nor vibroblade in his possession. Very strange though considering he is wearing a uniform of sorts. With an emblem of a circle with two horizontal lines acting as tangent lines to said circle. All while the entire symbol was encompassed in another spherical shape._

My attention was now drawn to the sudden movements of the stranger. He started moving towards the nearly visible force field that acted as the finial wall of his imprisonment. _This is interesting, it's almost as if he doesn't know the force field is there_ I mused to myself. The unknown man approached the near invisible wall with the caution of man about to face a rabid rancor. With a tentative hand stretch forward he poked the fourth wall and was greeted with a shock that nearly sent him flying back; however at the same instant there seem to be a simmer of light over his body as he was thrown back. _Pitiful fool. Did you really think it would be that easy to escape? _I smirked silently at such a foolish attempt. However another thought crossed my mind a moment later wiping the smirk from my mouth. _ either this the most idiotic man I have ever seen to even attempt such a thing…or this man has never encounter such technology meaning he was from a primitive society._ I pondered this for a moment more _So this man is one of two things either a fool or a brute. However some of his actions don't support either theories. Interesting…_I thought to myself.

I shifted slightly so that the Lieutenant was once again within my field of vision. He was still at the security terminal continuing his work as if I was not there. _"_Lieutenant_!" _I snapped off. _"_What is the status of the prisoner's identity?_"_ I asked. By now the lieutenant was facing me and about to answer my question. _"_Still attempting identify the prisoner ma'am._" _He answered crisply _"_We've run facial recognition on the prisoner through several data bases ma'am. Including Imperial Intelligence, known Rebels and associates, even multiple criminal and civil data bases ma'am. Still no matches to anything. As far as I can tell ma' am he's a ghost with no past. We still have the biometric scans to complete though ma'am. The results will be back within two hours._" _He spoke as calmly as possible knowing that failure was not an option.

"Very well then lieutenant keep me informed_"_ I replied. It was then that I finally saw the lieutenant's name._ Lieutenant Greeves….hmmm interesting _I thought to myself as I once again turned my attention to the unknown man.

****Tristian's POV****

_Shit! That really fucking hurt! _I thought to myself. "Must be a force field of some kind" I mumbled aloud still laying on the polished obsidian floor. I was thrown clean off my feet and a good 3 meters into the air to just land like a sack of rotten potatoes. I lifted myself slightly up so that I could rest on my forearms. "Ring where are we? I asked speaking to the emerald band around my finger, before adding "And give me Power level status report." I was already sitting up when the ring responded "Location unknown, environmental analysis indicates holding cell with advance force field technology. Energy Levels at 55%." _I found that first part out the hard way _I grumbled to myself. _Well I at least I still got power if I have to bust out of here myself. _"Thanks for the update ring, return to power conservation mode until further notice" I replied. The computerized voice answered with "Will do lantern 2814.7. Entering power conservation mode." There was a small but audible click as the ring entered its power saving mode.

I sat there for a few more moments looking around this new prison. _Time to get off my ass then and start planning my escape. _With a small groan I got up back onto my two feet. I placed my hands on my lower back and pushed, in an effort to crack my back which was rewarded with a satisfying _crack-snap._ All there was in this despicable cell was a raised slab of some kind of polished metallic metal. _A bed of some sorts? _I think and a really futuristic high tech toilet. _Weird place _I thought to myself. _As far as I can tell unless I just bust my way out of here, I'm going to be here for a while; however on second thought I could play part of the prisoner and find out where I am. _I was leaning more towards the latter of the two. _If I just break out where am I going to go? I don't where I am or who even captured me. But if just play the role of the prisoner maybe I'll learn something that will help me later _I thought to myself.

However I was soon ripped from my thoughts by a familiar sound. The faint sound of boots echoing off the floor. _Tap…Tap…Tap.. Tap. _Each step getting closer and closer to my little hole in the wall. "Its game time" I muttered to myself more than anything else before sitting on the metallic bed.

_There she is. The same chick that beat the shit out of me the last time I woke up. Dam she's almost as tall as me give or take an inch or so. _She stood just outside the force field in a robe of some sorts that was for the most part as black as space it's self with brown accents. To top it all off with matching brown boots. _We both seemed to be doing the same thing. Studying one another. _I noticed a silver cylinder of some sorts clipped around her waist near her left arm. I kept examining her till I noticed something else… _Man she's got a killer body despite all the robes and what not. Plus she's easy on the eyes too, a face like a fallen angle with that golden brown hair. And I think she's got colored eyes if I'm not mistaken. Looks like this chica has got it all. _I thought aww stricken. _But she also packs quite a punch and isn't willing to hold back either. _I grunted in pain as I remembered our first encounter. _I got to stop thinking with my second head. This woman maybe be beautiful, but she's also deadly and a force to be reckoned with. She could also probably kick my ass in a fair fight. _That's when we locked eyes and it became a battle of wills. Of "who was going to blink and back down first." The first to show a sign of weakness. This little stare down would show both of us who was the prey and who is the predator. At first neither one of us showed any sign of surrendering but soon twenty seconds turn into a minute and a minute into five minutes. I could already feel a twitch developing in my right eye from this prolonged stare down. I could see signs of strain upon her face as well, but sadly it was not she who gave in and surrender showing weakness. _Aww fuck me man! Fuck! It was my right fucking eye that gave first. I was supposed to win this, not my striking captor. _I blinked my eyes a few times to rejuvenate them. _Look at that fucking smirk she has on her face. She thinks she's fucking won! Well ant you in for a surprise. _

"Most wouldn't even dare to meet my gaze, yet you've held it for five minutes and almost won that little stare down. Impressive." She said very coolly.

"Yeah well I live to impress." I stated sarcastically while rolling my eyes. She was quick to respond "Oh Yes of that I'm quite sure of" equally full of sarcasm. "Speaking of which weren't you the one that nearly beat me senseless when I first woke up?" I asked. "Yes. Yes I am the one who as you so eloquently put it nearly beat you senseless." She stated coldly. "Forgive the brutish tactics if you will, had to see if you were a rebel scumbag" she said while she held my haze.

_There's something about the way she looks at me. The way she looks into my eyes. It's very hypnotic and mesmerizing. At the same time though it feels cold as if she staring right through me and into my very soul. _I mused to myself, allowing for a small smirk to cross my face at such an enticing sight before me. I had almost forgotten how dangerous she was; however it was her response that finally broke me from these thoughts "I'm sorry who? Rebel Scumbag?" I asked puzzled. "Look lady I don't have any idea what you're talking about" I replied. "I'm quite positive that you know of what I speak of." She said dripping with both malice and sarcasm. "Honest to god lady! I've got no idea what you're talking about. Or rather who you're talking about!" I said with exasperation. "I'll tell you what human. You tell me something, anything and I'll see about giving you something to eat. How's that sound?" She replied in a very monotonic tone as if she were board.

At the first mention of food my stomach answer her agreement before I even had a chance to reply. Her question was meet with a loud _growling _sound. "Looks like that's a yes to my offer, but I can see you're busy right now so I'll be back." She said with mischief clearly in her eyes. "Two things before I go… ZE-D1 please place the tray right there if you will" she said pointing the spot direct in front of the force field. A humanoid robot appeared out of nowhere and did as commanded, placing a plate of food just outside my temporary reach. "Secondly your name my Friend?" she asked with innocent eyes.

I looked at the food for a couple of seconds before responding with "Jack, its Jack." With hunger evident in my eyes. "Very well then _Jack"_ she said emphasizing my alias. And then just as abruptly as she appeared turned and left.

_Fucking bitch _I thought _just teases me by leaving food just outside of my reach. Fuck! _I was frustrated because not only did I lose our little contest but she's also baiting me with food. _Man how long has it been now? Three days now? Yeah I think it's been three days…. Crap! I don't even remember the last time even fricken ate was._ I thought maliciously. I shook my head trying to clear my pent up frustration I_ need to be smarter than her if I want to get out of her without exposing who I am. I can't let her prodding and poking get a reaction out of me. I have to keep level headed. _"Ring?" I asked in a low voice. "Yes Lantern 2814.7?" Answered the familiar computerized voice. "Can you do me favor and give me a scan of the woman when she returns. As well as that silver cylinder of hers. I don't want any surprises when we finally get out of here." I questioned my ring. "Of course lantern 2814.7." the mechanical voice answered. "Oh and do it stealthy please." I said quietly.

She came back a few minutes later than I anticipated. I could anticipate her approach due to her light footsteps. _Here we go again._ She stood outside my cell now but the woman had her hood up this time, hiding her face within the shadows of the hood. Her piercing gaze was set upon me and despite the force field and clothing I wore I felt naked beneath such a gaze. By now I had made my way over to what passed as a bed in this hell hole.

My ring lit up slightly as the scans began. "So Jack have you considered my offer then?" she ask with amusement, as if I had any real say in the matter. "And what offer is that?" I replied defiantly. "The one where I don't let you starve to death, as there are many better ways to go then starvation." She responded coldly. "Ah yes I remember now. There one about a subject I may or may not know something about right? Concerning these rebel scum as you said correct?" I said with mixed subtle sarcasm and mischief. Her body language stiffened a bit with annoyance as I replied. "Yes that one." She said obviously not amused with my charades. "Tell you what honey let me out and get me something to eat and I'll spill all I know. Sound fair?" I asked. A flash of anger ran across her face, before there was a long moment of silence as she pondered my offer.

"Deal." She said softly. "ZE-D1 unlock prisoner G3-X946's cell please". She then pick up the food she had left earlier on the floor. "Yes Mistress Carr, right away." Replied the humanoid droid. And not a moment later did the force field give a slight shudder before complete turning off.

She walked right into the cell with the plate of food and as she took that last step into my cell. Only then did force field reactivate locking the both of us in my miserable cell. "Hey! We had a deal!" I said. "Yes, we do but you did not say it had to be in any specific order. Plus you failed to completely express your terms. So I am honoring our terms, but as I see fit." She said holding my gaze captive the entire time. "Ah fuck it. As long as I get to eat the food you brought." I responded. "Indeed you will Jack. Here you go." She replied handing me the food which consisted of a piece of bread, a slice of some kind of meat and an apple. I took the plate and almost immediately began to scarf down the food. Without a care in the world due to my extreme hunger.

I was half way through my meal when I began to slow down and actually taste my food. The entire time this Carr character was leaning against the wall just watching me as I engulfed my food. That's when I noticed something was off about my food. _It taste… Well it just taste weird, plus I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why is she just watching me? She looks like she's just waiting for something to happen… _"I trust the food is well?" she said once she noticed that I had stopped consuming my food. "No actually it's not well." I said with an emphasizes on _well_. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that my food been laced with something." I said suspiciously. She just stared laughing "Haha! Hahaha! You pitiful fool of course it's been laced with something. But don't worry it won't kill you, I'll save that pleasure for myself." Full of contempt and a bit of pity.

My vision was the first to become impaired, everything becoming blurry. Definable shapes transforming into unrecognizable ones. Next my was my center of balance, I started shifting from right to left, left to right before I finally hit the ground. "Fuck me" were my last words before Carr stood over me with a malevolent simile. She said "Good night Jack." Before I was surrounded by darkness once more…

**** Dark Jedi Nova POV****

_Finally! The fool is unconscious. Time to get to work and see what he knows. _With "Jack" sprawled out on the floor I simply turn him on to his back. Placing my hands over his heart and head before entering a Sith mind reading meditation state. _Now let's see who you really are…._

**** Tristian's POV ****

Pain. That's the first thing I noticed, the pain. My pain, my body aching all over. I still had my eyes shut tight and that's when I noticed the smell. An unforgettable stench of blood. I was leaning against the wall of my parents' home. Their mutilated bodies not far from where I laid and off towards the center of the room was that yellow bastard and my poor sister slumped on the floor before him.

Her once lively, joyful, and colorful face now lifeless, somber, and devoid of color. Her clothes decorated in the crimson liquid that once sustained her. Even in death she was as graceful and beautiful as an angel. My sister…

Any and all feeling of sadness and remorse was soon replaced by white hot rage. A rage that I had failed to protect my sister. A rage at myself because I did not somehow fight harder to save her and my parents. A rage which now fueled me for what I was about to do.

Slowly standing up with a few grunts of pain and fueled by a combination of pure rage and sheer willpower I manage to stand up. I face my enemy, the murder of my beloved sister. Pure hatred in my eyes. The squid appears satisfied, he looks upon my dead sister as an art dealer would at a piece of art with appreciation and wonder. I wipe the blood that has accumulated around my lips and now surely broken nose with my forearm. I bend down to quickly pick up my only weapon against the bastard. The silver butchers knife. Holding it out like sword with my right hand and left hand out and open. I blocked out any fear that was ever present, fear that would only hamper me when I fought the squid. "Hey asshole!" I yelled with contempt obvious in my voice. The squid makes eye contact with before answering. "What scumbag!" he said in annoyance more than anything else. "That's my sister you just killed. You ugly motherfucker." I said very coolly and coldly. By now there were sounds coming from outside, some sort of scuffle by the sounds of it.

My focus almost wavered for the briefest of moments. I thought I saw a figure standing within the shadows, as if some kind of passive observer. There were no defined lines nor shapes just a silhouette of what looked like a faceless and hooded figure. Even if I could not physically see the mysterious figures eyes I could feel their heavy gaze on me. It was a chilling one, where I could feel the cold seep into my very bones. Then there was nothing no chill, no feeling of someone watching me, and no more figure. I shook my head to in an attempt to clear it. It must have been my imagination…

"You're going to pay for what you did." I said before charging at him like a seasoned warrior with no fear. With a cool calm radiating from me. _You'll pay for what you did alright._ The yellow menace then once again summoned his own weapons. This time though a short sword and a shield. He waits for my charge, as cool as a rock. I made a wild slash at his head and was greeted by his shield. The squid attempted to counter my attack with his own sword, but I intercepted his attack with my free left hand. Smacking it out of the way like a martial artist would, before landing a kick to the squid's "leg." The squid backed up a bit creating a much needed space for him. A space where he would have the advantage, an advantage I could not allow him to have. _Got to close the distance between us, the more room he has the more he can maneuver. _I attempted to close the distance between us again by striking at him with a wild swing before the attack was blocked. Once that shield came up I delivered a pushed kick with all the power that I could muster. Driving my leg into the light constructed shield and was greeted with satisfying _smack _as his own means of protection hit the squid square in the face. _Fuck that felt good. Really good. _Stunning him for the moment, long enough for my knife to make contact with the tentacle holding the sort sword. Leaving a gash about four inches long resulting in a few rivets of the squids emerald blood to run down said tentacle. _Yes!_

Finally released from his stupor the squid looked enrage at the fact that not only had I manage to draw blood not once but twice. Something that squid was obviously not pleased about. "Oh you've done it now Earth Scum." He said. I just smirked at his remarked while we circled each other again. I was looking for an opening to exploit. _Looks like his left side is weaker than his right..._ I thought I saw a chance to strike and charged forward again with my knife slashing at the squids head, but this time he was ready for me. And rammed me with his tawny shield throwing me back a few paces. I grunted with pain as the air left my lungs. This time I was slow to react and he continue his attack utilizing the shimmering yellow sword. Slashing at my arm and drawing a crimson line of blood up the length of my arm.

The strike forced me to fall flat back onto my ass. _Fuck that hurt. _The knife dropping from my hand and landing a foot away from me during the fall. Too far for me to reach and counter attack with enough time to spare. So I did the only thing I could I started crawling backwards, but every time I moved back the squid advanced. I moved till my back was against the wall, I was at my wits end no more moves left to be made._ So this is how I die._ Or so I thought….

_Boom!_ The front door was blown in, from the outside, shattering the stained oak door into a thousand pieces. This startled both the yellow uniformed squid and I. "Step away from the human." Said an imposing humanoid alien figure dressed in a black and green uniform that reminded me much of the Superhero known as Green Lantern. The Squid emanated a mixture of rage and fear at this new foe, but all the same answered with a "Or what Lantern? You going to kill me? A Sinestro Corps member?" It asked malevolently and mockingly. "Actually yes. I will." The humanoid said as it point the ring at the other extraterrestrial. A second later, but before the squid's wits could even register a beam of virescent energy plowed into the shocked alien. Driving him through the wall and into the garage and slamming into my father's green 1976 Ford Pick-up Truck. _Woah that's so fricken cool and he's definitely out for the count. _Creating an easily visible outline of his slimly body into the side of the car.

The humanoid one did not even take a second glance at me, once he and the squid were engaged in a battle. Instead it seemed more focused on the battle at hand, thus giving me a much needed respite from the squid's duel. Just as the humanoid approached the gapping in the wall with his ring held high he entered. My savoir was blasted straight out of room bathing in stream of yellow light and into the opposite wall as me. The lantern landed with a _thud _as he now attempted to climbed his way out if the wall he was embedded in. While digging himself out of the wall the squid had returned to the living room, now glowing with an aura of yellow light surrounding his entire body. The lantern now free of a temporary prison answer the squid's appearance with his own. A vibrant green shower of light emanating from the lantern's body. So forgotten was I that I could have been no more than a fly on the wall when compared to these two.

No words were expresses, no humor nor warnings said. Now it came down to one thing just who was going to win the fight, because there can be only one victor and one loser. Both figures started throwing powerful energy beam attacks at the other. Both would either avoided or deflected the beam back or used a temporary shield. The entire battle I was off to the side watching as the two titans went toe to toe with another, neither holding back. _Kind of reminds me of a light show. Except its only yellow and green lights. _I thought to myself. The battle continued for about 30 seconds more before the Lantern finally made direct contact with a powerful attack at Sinestro Corps Member. The attack sent the squid flying into a wall with a sickening _crunch _and _snap. _He was slumped against the wall and made no movement once he was there. The Lantern confidently strolled across the room to where his opponent laid with his head high. By now there was a small amount of pooled emerald blood underneath the squid likes alien's body.

"Surrender" The Lantern said calmly, but triumphantly. There was a pause before the lantern spoke again. "Surrender or forfeit your life Sinestro scum." He spoke with much more arrogance then before. He was once again greeted with silence. The squid could barely keep its eyes open and breath, let alone answer the lantern. Its breaths came in fast and unsteady, very wheezy. Much like the noises one would expect of that of a dying animal right before it inhales its final breath of life.

I had finally managed to stand up as I attempted to walk towards my savior. One step. One step forward was all it took for me to tumble down to the floor again. It was as if my legs were that of a new born gazelle, wobbly and weak. Though I fell flat on my face once more, I was closer to my savoir then before. Closer to the squid who murder my family. The resulting _thud _of my crash had caught the attention of both extraterrestrials. One peering over his shoulder, the other locking eyes with me. As I held the squid gaze I could see the ever diminishing light become extinguish forever from his eyes. They looked so sad, so afraid. I almost felt sorry for the alien, then a small part of my mind reveled in the squids impending demise.

"So be it." Replied the lantern with authority, and with that single thought a beam of light terminated the Sinestro Corps member's life. The last of the light in the squid's eyes left once the lantern executed him with single beam of verdant energy. That's was when his eyes became empty, hallow, and finally dark.

"Humph." The Lantern grunted. He turned to face me. "Better dead anyways. Now you are?" He question with a slight curiosity. "Umm Tristian. The Name's Tristian." I mumble too focused on the corpse of my family's murder. _The bastards dead and I still feel the anger at what he's done to my family and me. He's dead now and so is everyone else I love…. B-but I'm still alive… _I took a deep breath and shook my head trying to physically dislodge my train of thoughts from progressing forward with that thought.

While lost momentarily in my thoughts the lantern followed my gaze to the now deceased Sinestro Corps member and notice the three other human bodies in the room. Three dead humans that all had similar features to one another. Making the deduction he open his mouth to speak. "I am sorry for your-" He stopped mid-sentence before looking down to see that a golden spike protruding from his chest. Dead center to be precise and stuck out four inches from his body. It looked something similar to a grappling hook, but instead of holding something up. It pierced right through the lanterns body with ease.

This all happened within the course of 10 maybe 15 seconds at most. But to me and certainly for the lantern it felt more like 10 minutes. It was almost like time slowed down for that very moment. Then without warning the grappling hook expanded. Four prongs opened up expanding the radius of the grappling hook. Once open the grappling hook was ripped back and with it the now lifeless body of my savior. Flown across the room towards the front door back to the owner of grappling hook. Now on the floor there was a gaping hole from where the grappling hook had exited with a disturbing squish. Lifeless as a rock the new intruder stepped forward from the blinding head lights of my truck.

There he stood. Cocky, arrogant, and brutish. The Shark from earlier with a crazed simile plaster on his face. Looking down and admiring his handy work. Nothing was said, there was only an unforgiving silence between us. What finally drew his attention was when the ring shot up and said "Green Lantern replacement found. Threat detected, engaging safety features." In a much mechanized voice. The ring flew to me. With an outstretched hand it came forward placing itself on my ring finger. There was a blinding flash of bright green. It was so bright that the surviving Sinestro Corps member brought his hands up to shield his eyes. It was as if there was now an emerald star burning bright, leaving no shadow, no darkness. No safe refuge for anything not of the light to hide. No crack nor crevice where the light did not touch…


End file.
